It Started With a Slytherin Tie
by Ravenclawgurl
Summary: Harry comes into Gryffindor tower with a Slytherin tie on, wonder what will happen next? HPDM SLASH! Warning Mild Crude Humor!


_**It Started With A Slytherin Tie**_

Harry comes into Gryffindor tower with a Slytherin tie on, wonder what will happen next? HPDM SLASH! Warning Mild Crude Humor!

I DO NOT own Harry Potter, I'm just playing with the characters for a little bit.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One peaceful night in the Gryffindor common room.... "BAM" everyone looks up to the image of a very disheveled Harry Potter. Hair sticking up in every direction, clothes wrinkled, shirt untucked and cheeks flushed pink.

"Hey mate, you look like you've just had the life snogged out of you." Ron says

Hermione looks at Harry with calculating eyes. "Harry... why are you wearing a slytherin tie?" Hermione asks, Ginny giggles, and every pair of eyes in the common room land on Harry.

Obviously very flustered Harry begins to respond "ummm... you know its late... I think I left something upstairs..." without any further explanation Harry turns on his heel and runs up the stairs to his dorm.

"Wow... never thought Harry would snag himself a snake from the pit of slytherin." Ron says to Hermione and Ginny.

"Well if he's happy what does it matter?" Hermione asks Ron.

"Oh, well it doesn't matter. I just want to see the look on the ferrets face when he finds out Harry stole one of his little toys." Ron replies.

Ginny giggles and says "well I think its funny how flustered he got, like he just got his hand caught in the cookie jar."

Hermione nods and replies "I just want to know which slytherin is walking around with a Gryffindor tie on."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The commotion in the Gryffindor common rooms settles down and the thoughts of Harry and his Slytherin girlfriend disappear from the conversations.

Ginny stands up, "well I think I'm going to sneak down to the kitchen's for a snack, anyone want to come."

Ron looks up from the game of chess he just started with Seamus and replies "no, but I would love it if my loving sister would bring me back a treacle tart."

Ginny rolls her eyes, and looks over to Hermione "Hermione do you need anything?"

Hermione sets down her book and says " you know Ginny I think I'll go with you, I want a cup of tea and who knows maybe we'll find that slytherin!" Both girls laugh and head on their way to the kitchens.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile

Draco Malfoy, stands in the corridor cursing himself. He can't believe his stupidity. It took him a while to notice, his mistake. Around his neck was a Gryffindor tie, can you believe his luck. He was always so careful to not look like he had just been shagging, always fixed his hair and made sure his clothes were straight. But of all the stupid things to do, he had to pick up the wrong tie. He was going to KILL Harry Potter when he got his hands on him, well maybe shag him and then kill him.

At least he had some luck on his side. He almost walked back to his common room, with the traitor piece of clothing in it offending position on his neck. However just his luck he came across some little first year girls who were giggling at him. It took him a while to figure out what was so funny, but found out he had. At least no one would believe the silly little first years.

But, now Draco Malfoy was on a mission find Harry Potter and recover his tie. He only hoped for Harry's sake that he had been lucky enough to discover it before returning to the lion's den.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny and Hermione were strolling towards the kitchens pondering the identity of Harry's Slytherin.

"So what about Parkinson?" Ginny asked with a contemplative look in her eyes.

"Gross Ginny, come on pug-face parkinson?, we might as well guess Bulstrode if we've added Parkinson to the list."

Ginny giggled, then thought "what if its not a girl... I mean the most attractive slytherins are the guys, so maybe Harry has swung to the other side of the fence..."

"GINNY! Thats the worse thought you've had yet! Harry is quite straight, he dated Cho last year." said Hermione completely outraged.

"OH come on! You and I both know that you can't consider that dating, they went on one date, and went their separate ways! And remember what you told me about when they kissed?"

Hermione was in her thinking mode again, "well... it is possible, I mean I've always thought Harry liked polishing his broomstick a bit too much." Both girls laughed and started adding guys to the list.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile

Harry paced from one side of his dorm to the next. He just walked into the Gryffindor common room, with a Slytherin tie on. It wouldn't have been that bad, if Slytherins' and Gryffindors' weren't mortal enemies. So here was his dilemma he could go out and try to find Draco, kill him and get his tie back. Or he could not wear a tie tomorrow, and just get points docked for not wearing his tie. If only he hadn't have spilt juice on his only other clean tie this morning. So back to the find Draco plan. Harry pulled out the Marauder's Map tapped it and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good..."

He quickly found Draco, and was relieved to see that he hadn't made it back to his common room yet, but what worried him was how close the Draco Malfoy dot was to the Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley dots. He had to get to him before they did, or their secret would be out, and he wasn't sure they were ready for that yet. Harry took off the slytherin tie from his neck, and grasping both it and the Marauder's Map in his hand ran from his dorm to go find Draco.

As Harry reached the end of the stairs Ron called out to him, "so going to find you girlfriend and play kissy face some more before curfew?"

Harry sighed and replied "yeah something like that Ron." If only Ron knew that the person Harry played kissy face with was their arch nemesis Draco Malfoy. Oh well, Harry would just worry about breaking that news to his friends another day. Right now he had to find Draco.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Ginny had made it to the kitchens and over a cup of tea (which Hermione got for herself, lets not forget SPEW) were currently naming every male in slytherin they could think of for their list.

"Well I think its safe to say Crabbe and Goyle are off the list, I mean he would have to take his glasses off and tie a blindfold to his eyes before he would think of touching one of them." Hermione said and shuddered at the thought. Best not to think of it too much.

Ginny laughed and replied, "you never know, Hermione, maybe that was why he had the wrong tie on. Maybe he was using it for a blindfold and got mixed up. But in all seriousness I'm putting my money on Draco Malfoy. He's hot and could have any girl he wants and yet I haven't seen him with a girl since he took Pansy to the yule ball."

Hermione thought about Malfoy, but quickly pushed that idea out of her head. There was no way, I mean sure the two of them had quite passionate arguments not unlike the ones she had with Ron. But it just wasn't possible, was it... "I don't Ginny I would be willing to bet you that its Blaise Zambini, I mean come on no one knew he wasn't a girl until this past year. If that doesn't scream GAY I don't know what does. Plus Harry hates Malfoy too much to even go there."

"Oh Hermione can't you see the passion between them, I would definitely bet you 5 galleons that it is Malfoy." Ginny said with a smirk.

Hermione set down her tea, and stuck out her hand "Deal!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry was running through the Halls desperately trying to catch Draco Malfoy. When he got his hands on him... he was going to snog the hell out of him. Wait, no he was going to get his tie back and then snog the hell out of him. No! That was how he got in this mess in the first place. Malfoy just couldn't keep his hands to himself, oh and what beautiful hands they were. Harry knew he needed to focus, but he couldn't seem to remember exactly how and when he had become this wrapped up in Draco.

*~* Flasback *~*

It was a day just like any other day, it was the fifth day in a row that Ron had tried to set him up with a girl. He was honestly getting tired of this, what was wrong with a healthy 16 year old boy he wanted to remain single. I mean of course Harry was interested in girls, I mean hadn't he liked Cho. 'Wow' Harry thought to himself 'one girl in 16 years of life, what an accomplishment.' It wasn't like it had been a long relationship, in fact it was quite short. Maybe something really was wrong with him. But he wasn't sure he was ready for the revelation of what all this meant. I mean sure he had checked out a few guys, and used to think that Oliver Wood had quite the impressive arse. But, did that mean he was gay.

Harry being so lost in thought had failed to realize before this moment that he was being followed quite closely. Harry whipped around and found the person he least expected standing behind him. "Malfoy what do you want? Do you have a reason to be following me, or do you just like being so close to me you could stick your wand up my arse?!?" Harry thought he was prepared for anything Malfoy said, but what happened next shocked him to the core.

"Actually, that sounds like lots of fun. I'm game if you are!" Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.

Harry stood there with his mouth open wide enough to catch flies. Malfoy saw another golden opportunity to sneak in another hit. "Potter, better close your mouth before I take your invitation seriously and stick something in it."

Harry knew he needed to say something, but he had just processed the idea that he might be gay. To think that Malfoy was gay too was just to much of a shock. "Malfoy, I'm not gay!" Yep, that was smart.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it, this is my first attempt at fanfiction.


End file.
